


U + Ur Hand

by remarkable1



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Coercion, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Gay, M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Molestation, Rope Bondage, Sexual Confusion, Songfic, Subterfuge, Taunting, Trying to force kisses, Violence, Vomiting, slytherin trickery, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Foggy Nelson has to put up with an extremely annoying, but filthy rich, eccentric client by accompanying him to some type of club, only, it's far from what he expected it to be.





	U + Ur Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the group Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Drabbles Collection on here and Facebook. My roll-a-prompt results were Foggy Nelson, Draco Malfoy, and Songfic. I present you with - the crazy outcome.

'Check it out goin' out on the late-night  
Lookin' tight feeling nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell I just know that it's going down, tonight'

“Damnit, Draco! You told me this was a costume party!”

“It is,” drawled the aristocrat, puffing on a fancy cigar, surveying the line with suave coolness as if hunting for someone.

Foggy rolled his eyes, looking up and down his client’s attire. Tight vinyl pants that hugged Draco’s mostly bare, shiny hips, with two snaps just under his treasure trail showed off his client's svelte form. Vinyl cuff with three silver snaps on his right forearm, and a vinyl vest that left little to the imagination. It wasn’t particularly cold outside the club, but Draco’s nipples seemed to think it was colder than a witch’s tit in January.

The lawyer glanced down at himself, cringing, although his outfit was tame compared to Draco’s. Why the hell had he let Draco talk him into this? Oh, yeah, that’s right. The dude was filthy rich. Annoying, condescending, snooty, but filthy stinking rich, and Foggy had bills to pay, thanks to all the charity cases his partner had taken on. Fuck.

The shredded Steampunk ensemble with buckles everywhere sporting half a Scottish kilt hanging off one hip made him feel embarrassed, but much less so compared to the er- lack of attire in evidence on the mad crush of bodies surrounding them. 

The line stretched back half a block from the exclusive wizarding BDSM club.

Draco snorted, then suddenly pulled Foggy by the shirt to the front of the line.

'At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them'

A bag of coins greased a few palms, and they were in. 

Like a rocket, Draco shoved him to the bar and threw him in a seat.  
“Fuck, Draco, cool it, would you?”

The blond rolled his eyes, looked him up and down and sneered, then yelled out to the bartender.

'At the bar six shots just beginnin'

“Johnny! Six rounds of the Cruciatus. That should get us started off right.”

Foggy just stared dumbly at the smoky green shots plonked down in front of him, then up at Draco.  
Draco pursed his lips and threw back his portion in quick succession, then glanced at Foggy’s drinks and lifted his chin. “Slam it. Easier that way!” he shouted above the pumping music.

Foggy started to push the drinks away, and Draco’s smooth, long-fingered hand stayed them, shouting. “You want to get paid or not?”

Damn. Bastard had him again. “Fine!” he shouted back, then lifted the shots and imitated Draco, sucking them down without tasting them – only he still did, somewhat.

Choking like his mouth was on fire, Foggy grabbed his throat, eyes bugging out, pounding the bar with his other hand.

'That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But ya see'

A strange man in chains and leather straps covering absolutely nothing grabbed Foggy around the waist and buried his nose in the choking man’s neck.

“Mm, aren’t you a good little slave, obeying your Master?” the Asshole moaned, and suddenly, the dude was gone, replaced by a concerned looking Draco who waved a hand over the choking Foggy, eliminating the burn from the poor man's throat.

'I'm not here for your entertainment  
'You don't really wanna mess with me tonight'

  
“You okay?” Draco asked, dropping the smarmy tone for just a moment.

Foggy nodded, and Draco told him, “Be right back,” and took off to God Knew Where.

The sound of a blast above the music had Foggy whirling on his stool, in time to see Asshole blown into a wall, slumping to the floor. Draco was re-sheathing his wand and sneered at the irate bartender. “Put it on my tab. He was trying to molest my slave.”

The bartender stopped raging and just nodded tersely.

'Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life'

  
Foggy’s foggy brain could barely keep up with events. Magic? Was this like, a show or something? The lawyer stared into the empty shot glasses. What the hell had been in those drinks? He resolved not to drink anything else from this strange place, because already, his head was swimming.

'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money'

  
Draco’s hand ran up Foggy’s arm, a lover’s touch, and the pudgy man jumped off his stool, backing up. “Hey! I – I uh, don’t swing that way, buddy!”

A beautiful sneer was directed his way this time, and Draco just held up four fingers to the bartender, four more shots of that same shit being plonked down in front of the pair.

“Oh, hell, no! I’m not putting any more of that poison down my gullet!” Foggy protested, shoving the shots down the bar.

Draco shrugged and downed all four shots like they were water, laughing when he finished. “Bloody hell, the night’s just getting started. Pace yourself, my Muggle friend.” 

'It’s just you and your hand tonight'

“What the living fuck is a Muggle?” Foggy asked, his mind swimming, making it hard to hold onto reality.

Draco laughed and pulled him out onto the dance floor, swinging him around like a rag doll.

'Midnight I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself guess you're out of luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one  
Buh-bye'

Somewhere in the back of his inebriated brain, Foggy knew tomorrow was going to suck like no other hangover he’d ever experienced in his entire life. But damn, he was having fun. Looking down, sweat dripped from his forehead into a red drink that sparkled in a Styrofoam cup. When had this been given to him? Oh well, best not overthink. Thinking hurt. He slammed it and tossed the cup over his shoulder, swaying a bit.

Foggy looked at his watch and shook it when the numbers danced and twirled. Finally, they coalesced. Midnight. Lovely. Still early by Draco’s standards.

Another scantily clad man danced up to Foggy, bumping and grinding. Foggy was plastered, but not that much, not yet. He waved the guy off and turned his back, relieved when he was left alone. Where the hell was Draco?

'Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one  
Buh-bye  
Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight aight'

Another man danced up to Foggy, touching him in places that made him squeak, and Foggy turned to flee, and another guy was there, grinning at him through rotted teeth. Everywhere he turned there were men intent on seducing him.

“Draco! Help me!” he yelled, knowing there was no way the blond torturer could hear him over the thumping bass.

Foggy got aggressive, suddenly angry. “Move out of my fuckin’ way!” he shouted, slashing his hands sharply through the air. 

Startled by his intensity, the small crowd of men parted like the Red Sea ahead of Moses, and Foggy stormed through, arms crossed, not at all amused.

“I’m gonna kill you, Draco,” he muttered to himself, eyes scanning the crowd for the platinum blond. “No amount of money is worth this humiliation.”

'I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight'

Slumping into his original stool at the bar, Foggy blinked back the stars zipping in front of his eyes. Great, now he was hallucinating. The bartender plonked down four drinks in front of him, sloshing them all over his bare arm. When Foggy glared at him, Johnny yanked his thumb over his shoulder at the group of admirers the lawyer had just left behind, and they snickered behind their hands, giving little finger waves, batting their eyes in his direction and throwing kisses.

“I’ve gotta fuckin’ get out of here. Fuck this place.”

'You're in the corner with your boys, you bet them five bucks  
You'd get the boy that just walked in, but he thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me  
You know you are  
High five and talking shit  
But you are going home alone  
Aren't ya?'

Staggering to his feet, Foggy ignored the drinks and stumbled towards an exit, finally freeing himself into the fresh night air, immediately heaving his guts all over the dirty alley behind the club.  
Leaning his face against the cold wall, he tried to remember what he was doing back there, but the memory was gone, so he just settled for the bliss of night air and not having a moving stomach anymore.

Like a living nightmare, Draco’s head popped out the back door, eyes whirling with drink, and grabbed Foggy by the arm, physically pulling the poor man back into the club.

“Nuh-uh! Lemme go! I’ve had enough of this damn place!” Foggy shouted, but Draco was oblivious, taller and much stronger than him, walking so fast back to their seats Foggy had to trot to keep up with him, stumbling along the way.

Once thrown back into his chair, Draco cast a Sticking charm on his friend’s ass and snarled into Foggy’s face. “Don’t. Fucking. Move. You’re mine. And I protect what’s mine. Even if I have to protect you from yourself.”

Foggy just blinked at the crazy motherfucker and nodded dumbly. Dimly, he wondered if he was even going to leave this place alive.

Like a bad dream, the groupies from before found him like flies on shit and crowded around him and Draco.

This startled the young wizard, and he whirled around. “What the fuck do you lot want? Can’t you see I’m busy here? My slave is being disciplined, so butt out!” 

Draco sent a couple of stinging hexes at their asses, making them scramble comically out of the way. 

A few of them howled, but more than one moaned.

“Leave. I’m not telling you again.”

Foggy wasn’t sure what they saw in Draco’s eyes at that moment, and was glad he wasn't witnessing it for himself, because the lot of them turned white as a sheet, turned tail and ran out the back door, Draco hearing one of them shout back, “You cost me my last five galleons, boi!” 

Another stinging hex followed the guy out, and Foggy breathed a sigh of relief, right before Draco turned his feral attentions back on him.

'I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money'

Draco jumped on him, forcing his mouth onto Foggy’s and the Muggle sputtered, spitting and biting and pushing at the stronger wizard. 

“Fuck off! Keep your goddamn money! I’m not playing whore monkey because you get wood for guys!”

Draco had drunk way too much, having lost all sense of propriety, because he pulled back and leered, “Oh no, Darling, you’re mine. It was in the fine print, in the contract we signed.”

“You’re crazy! Absolutely nuts!” Foggy yelled at him but was helpless to move, his ass firmly rooted to the chair.

Draco moved in again, casting 'Incarcerous', wrapping his prey in ropes.

What kind of place was this, where the bartender didn’t even bat an eye at the tied up screaming man at his bar? How the hell had Draco pulled off a rope trick like that, all by waving a stick of wood?

“Let me go!” Foggy yelled, and Draco laughed. 

“Not for a million galleons. You and I? We’re going to have some fun tonight, and then I’m taking you back to a place where a bunch of my friends are going to have fun with you too. You see, you’re the entertainment tonight, Foggy.”

Foggy blanched, whimpering, having a feeling he was going to die. Draco moved in again and kissed him forcefully, pressing his body into the ropes, hands grasping Foggy’s stationary hips and rubbing up against the Muggle’s leg, cock hard.

Foggy felt the tip of the stick of wood swinging under his bound hands, and in desperation, he grabbed at it, managing to wrest it from Draco’s distracted grasp. It was only pure, primal instinct that guided him, and he waved it in a small circle and shouted something alien even to his own inebriated mind.

The world spun out of existence and he felt like he was being sucked through a straw and spat back out, landing heavily on his ass, barstool and all, in front of a building.

Foggy blinked. He sat outside a police station, a startled officer rushing up to him, shouting for backup.

“Are you okay, Sir? Where did you come from? Jesus Christ, someone get me a knife to cut this man loose!!”

Foggy felt the thin polished stick of wood roll from his fingers, wincing when it bounced down a storm drain and out of sight.

Oh well. Whatever the fuck had just happened, he was away from that crazy monster and had no intention of coming within a billion feet of the man ever again.

He’d always wanted to visit India. Maybe he’d be safer there?

'It's just you and your hand tonight'

Draco screamed in outrage, his victim AND wand gone. Throwing a massive tantrum, he jumped over the bar and leveled the valuable collection of booze, the bartender zapping him and throwing him out on his arse.

'Oh well', Draco surmised, rubbing his sore bum and nursing a bruised ego. The pouting aristocrat looked down at his stubborn erection, shrugging. At least he still had his hand for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The following is where I took inspiration for Draco and Foggy’s outfits, and the song I used, U + Ur Hand by P!nk.
> 
> https://sunsetnovelties.com/collections/mens-hardcore-bdsm-apparel/products/latex-vest Draco’s outfit
> 
> https://www.wish.com/product/58fad277abbff51c91b0712e?hide_login_modal=true&from_ad=goog_shopping&_display_country_code=US&_force_currency_code=USD&pid=googleadwords_int&c=%7BcampaignId%7D&ad_cid=58fad277abbff51c91b0712e&ad_cc=US&ad_curr=USD&ad_price=66.00&campaign_id=1603554661&campaign_id=1603554661&gclid=Cj0KCQjw2K3rBRDiARIsAOFSW_5umA03GmXqiq9fIdPh2yKoGvzKm2shFDnhPtjJDCZyCuJuNgtYe8caAvlGEALw_wcB Foggy’s outfit
> 
> P!ink’s video, U + Ur Hand https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUtHjOvPKT0


End file.
